Wedding Bell Blues
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Krillen is engaged to Marron but 18 is in love with him. She didn't tell him out of fear and now she has to watch the one man she loves marry another woman. Will 18 tell Krillen how she truly feels or watch him marry someone else? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragon Ball Z characters

Wedding Bell Blues

Krillen was in the kitchen preparing for his wedding to Marron. Just asking her only two weeks ago they decided to wed in a month. A smile came to his face as he finally thought he would get a happy ending. Everyone was happy for them from Goku, Chichi, and their kids. Bulma was excited and even Vegeta offered some form of congratulations. Yeah everyone was happy for them except one person, 18. She was heartbroken and furious at the news. About two years ago she came to stay with Krillen and he of course made her feel welcome. He bought her clothes and gave her a warm bed to sleep in. At first she couldn't figure out why he did all these nice things and he said he wanted to be her friend. Later her human emotions kicked in and she realized she was in love with him. She was about to tell him about a few months ago that she was in love with him. But then that greedy little tramp Marron came waltzing into the picture. She begged Krillen to give her one more chance, saying that she had changed and still loved him. Now 18 would be more sympathetic and would have accepted the fact that Krillen may be better off with someone else. But she knew that Marron was greedy and vain and had hurt Krillen countless times. At least that was what Bulma and Chichi had always told her anyway. Why couldn't Krillen pick someone else to be his bride? Someone who would love him even after his youth fades. But she did have many other chances of telling Krillen the truth of her feelings towards him but never acted out of fear. So, now she was going to be very adult about this and hope that Krillen has a wonderful life with Marron. Also, she was going to tell Marron that she had better hold him close and to love him or else. With a heavy heart she would watch Krillen marry Marron and that would be worse than anything imaginable. Even worse than being absorbed by Cell over and over again but for Krillen she would do it. She gazed out the window and saw Krillen with no shirt on chopping wood with his bare hands. His skin was now a tannish brown and from all of his training made him even more muscular. He looked really cute and the thought brought a blush to her face. "Krillen!" she shouted.

He looked up with a concerned face and asked", What is it 18?"

"Can you come up here please?" she asked him. In a flash he was standing before her with the same concerned face.

"What did you want 18?" he asked again in a gentle tone. _You to be mine and for Marron to be blown up in a million pieces, _18 thought to herself as Krillen stared at her.

"I just wanted to tell you congratulations", she said softly. She could hear her own heart breaking when she uttered those words.

"Thanks 18 I really appreciate that", he said as he hugged her. Wrapping her arms around him as tears fell from her face.

"You are welcome Krillen", she said as she wiped her tears away.

As the weeks passed Krillen and Marron were getting their tuxes and dresses finished for the wedding. 18 went along for a second opinion and so she could chat with Marron. While Krillen went to go put on his tux to make sure everything was perfect 18 began to talk to Marron. "Marron we need to have a talk", 18 said firmly.

"About what?" Marron asked as she greedily looked at the diamond rings.

"When you marry Krillen I want you to treat him right. He is a very kind and sweet person and I care a lot about him. And I refuse to see him get hurt", 18 told her.

"Relax 18 I will be faithful till something better comes along", Marron said. 18 couldn't believe her ears.

"You said you changed" she said her voice oozing with venom.

"Of course I did I am marrying Krillen now while he still has money. But once a more handsome and richer man comes along I'll dump Krillen and marry that guy", she said while looking through some necklaces.

"How can you do this to Krillen?" 18 growled trying not to cause a scene.

"Because 18 he is cute but a loser and I only married him so you couldn't have him. I've seen the way you look at him so I stole him", Marron said with an evil smirk. "Face it honey you may love him but he chose me to be his bride", she said while flashing her engagement ring in 18's face.

"Hey guys what do you think?" Krillen asked as he came out of the dressing room. His tux was pure black with a white tie.

"Oh Krillen you look so handsome", Marron squealed with delight. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. 18 grinded her teeth and balled up her fists.

"What do you think 18?" Krillen asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah 18 what do you think?" Marron asked with her evil smirk.

"You look handsome", 18 said gently wishing that Krillen wasn't here so she could blast Marron into a billion pieces. It was the week before the wedding and 18 was pacing in her room trying to figure out what to do about Marron. She often thought of just blasting her but Krillen wouldn't like that. She thought about blasting her off to some deserted planet but why punish the universe like that. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in", 18 said. The door opened and Krillen came in with a sad look on his face.

"Hey 18 the wedding is off Marron dumped me", he said sadly.

"What?" was all 18 could muster.

"Apparently one of her old boyfriends inherited a fortune and she went crawling back to him", Krillen said wiping a tear away. "I am such an idiot Marron pulled stuff like this all the time and once again I fell for it. I guess I don't deserve to be happy", he said sadly.

"No Krillen you do deserve to be happy and Marron is the idiot because only an idiot would have let you go", 18 said sharply. "And I am through being an idiot", she told him.

"What do you mean 18?" Krillen asked with a confused expression.

"Before Marron showed up I was going to tell you that I loved you but out of fear I didn't. Then Marron comes into the picture and you were happy and I couldn't take that from you so I was going to let you marry her. But then Marron said she was only marrying you until a better offer showed up and I have been out of my mind trying to figure out a way to tell you before you made the biggest mistake ever", 18 told him.

"You love me", Krillen said in disbelief.

"Yes and I want you to be my um boyfriend right that is what you call someone you like a boyfriend?" 18 asked in confusion.

Smiling at her he said "Yes that is what you call someone you really like". "And I will be happy to be your boyfriend", he told her.

"I know we will have some differences but Krillen you make me feel happy and safe and I want to show you how true love is. I may not always express my feelings but I want you to know I love you", she said as a blush formed on her face.

"And I want to love you to 18. I still loved you even before Marron but I thought you didn't love me and I wasn't going to force you to. If I couldn't have you as my bride I still wanted you as a friend. But now I get to fall in love with you all over again", he said as he leaned closer to her.

"Let's start dating then", she said as he kissed her. In that moment two hearts became one. Within time they were married and had a beautiful baby girl named Marron as a reminder on who brought them together.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this story and please review. This is my first dragon ball z story so enjoy. Till next time.


End file.
